The Protector
by CyberActors15
Summary: The legendary half ghost teenage hero has been tasked with keeping a princess in the Ghost Zone safe but he doesn't know how dangerous this mission could be.


Chapter 1: Recruited

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to give you some information about this story. First of all this takes place after De-Stabilized and during Summer Vacation. Danny gets a new love interest and she is Tanya Frost from the CA15 crossover Phantom Strike. If you haven't read it read it after this chapter. Also in Phantom Strike Tanya is a DemiGhost daughter of Clockwork but in this one she is a DemiGhost daughter of some god ghost with ice powers. The Far Frozen is part of this Ice Kingdom in the Ghost Zone CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, me or any Nickelodeon Characters that might appear in this. But he does own OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

King Congelo (Latin word for ice) the God Ghost of Ice, Water and the Cold was currently with his human wife, Amanda Frost and his Royal adviser, Frostbite.

Amanda and Frostbite could clearly see that Congelo was stressed and he had every reason to be.

"My Husband… you must calm down." Amanda said.

"How can I calm down? Our Daughter's life is in Danger." Congelo said. "Maybe I could hire a body guard to protect her."

"Who would you have to protect our daughter? Not all the ghosts are powerful or the best choice." Amanda said.

"Frostbite, can you think of a ghost with such power that would be willing to watch over my daughter?" Congelo asked.

"Well from what I have learned about you daughter, she would hate to have someone constantly watching her if they weren't the type of person that she could talk to." Frostbite said. "It would have to be someone young who has a lot of power and experience with fighting evil and who can be trusted… I know who you should hire my King."

~00000~

Danny Fenton was sitting in class. It was one week until Summer Vacation and once that came, Danny just knew he would have the time of his life.

The Final bell for the Day finally rang and Danny, Sam and Tucker walked out of class.

"Hey Danny, want a ride home?" Jazz asked as she caught up with the Halfa and his sidekicks.

"Sure Jazz." Danny said. "You guys want to come over?"

"Dude when do we not go to your house or Nasty Burger after school? I'm defiantly there." Tucker asked.

"That's a yes from me as well Danny." Sam said.

They all then got into Jazz's car and started the drive home but I didn't last long because a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth.

They then drove into an alley where Danny changed from Fenton to Phantom by saying.

"I'm Going Ghost."

A ghost portal then appeared in front of the car and out stepped Frostbite and a Ghost that they had never had never seen before but from what they noticed he looked like a king.

"Danny Phantom I am King Congelo and I need your help" King Congelo said. "From what Frostbite has told me, in one week you will be free for around 3 months. I need you to help protect my Daughter."

Danny was shocked no one had ever trusted him in protecting anything before.

"Why me?" Danny asked.

"Great one, you have defeated Pariah Dark, you stopped the wielder of the Reality Gauntlet, resisted it's tempting urge and destroyed the gauntlet, you also fought against an evil alternate future, you defeated Undergrowth and your other achievements are among the one of God Ghosts." Frostbite said "And on top of that you are pure hearted and trustworthy."

"You also have a multitude of skills." Congelo said. "If you wish your friends can also come to help you on this task."

Danny turned around and looked at Sam, Tucker and Jazz and then he turned around and they all agreed.

~00000~

At the Fenton house during dinner, Danny and Jazz were explaining where they would be over summer.

"You see guys earlier this trimester Jazz and I applied for a Summer Camp and we were accepted in." Danny said because he was a much better liar than Jazz was. "So you don't mind if we go there right?"

"It's okay kids but next time, tell us in advance, okay?" Maddie said.

"You kids can drive there in the brand new Fenton BOO-m Buggy." Jack said. "I'm letting you drive in it because it has no ghost weapons yet. So for now I guess it's a Doom Buggy."

"Thanks Dad." Jazz said while she made a mental not to get Tucker to install Fenton Weapons into the BOO-m Buggy.

Sam and Tucker also told the same lie to their parents and Tucker's Family accepted it but it took a little more time, persuasion and overshadowing to get Sam's parents to finally agree.

Over the next weak Tucker also came over to the Fenton House to quietly help with installing the Fenton Weapons into the BOO-m Buggy. Danny helped as well since he knew how to work and fix the Fenton Technology.

Finally a weak later they were done and ready to leave. They decided to leave strait after school so they said goodbye to their parents before going to school.

Then when school finally ended for the academic year they all went to the Fenton BOO-m Buggy.

And Jazz started driving out of the city and to make it look like they were going to have the time of their life, they had surfboards in the back and were wearing holiday shirts and shades.

It worked to their advantage in a few ways. It made all the popular kids feel insignificant and it worked to hide their extra Fenton technology.

Eventually when they were a good while away from town when no one was around they decided to drop into the Ghost Zone.

Danny pressed the DP button that was hidden and then the buggy began to change. The BOO-m Buggy's colour changed from white to Black and the Fenton Logo changed to the Phantom Logo. The BOO-m Buggy then changed into a flying BOO-m Buggy and a glass dome grew around the top. Danny then pressed the big green button and a ghost portal appeared in front of them and they flew in.

~00000~

Once they were in the Ghost Zone Danny took the wheal from Jazz because he had more experience piloting in the Ghost Zone.

They then looked for the Kingdom of Water and Ice known as Aquos Empire.

They soon arrived at the Kingdom and not a moment too soon because they were all tired of Tucker's lame jokes and tired of his constant speaking.

The kingdom was pretty cool. Half of its buildings were made out of ice or snow and the other half was made of wood. The side with wood was the warmer side of the Aquos Kingdom. At the colder side the roads were made of ice and snow and used snow mobiles to go across them and the warmer side had water as roads and used boat like mobiles. In the middle of the Kingdom was a large castle that was made of Ice, Snow and Wood and the atmosphere around the kingdom looked bluer than the rest of the Ghost Zone

They then parked outside the large Castle and were met by King Congelo, his wife Amanda and Frostbite.

They jumped out and greeted the two Royals and the Royal Advisor.

They were then taken inside and shown around and finally they went to meet the princess.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were standing with Frostbite outside the room where the Princess was waiting for them and they were heard what sounded like an angry princess yelling at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, how could you just get me some protector?" They heard the Princess yell. "I don't want to be some defenceless little girl who has a bodyguard following her around keeping her safe! I'm 15 not 5!"

"Tanya, someone attempted to assassinate you several times during the past month. And you do not have a large power level." Amanda said.

"I can handle myself. Remember I am the DemiGhost Daughter of Congelo. The God Ghost that created the cold core and the Far Frozen." The princess said.

"At least come and meet the guard and his friends and then after a week you decide if you want them to stay." They all heard Congelo say.

"Fine." Tanya said in a huff.

Then the doors opened and they saw the Princess and she saw them. Danny and Tucker were completely mesmerised.

She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. She also had blue may cup that made her look like an ice princess. She was in a blue tank top and had a white skirt on. She also had white stockings and white Ice Skates that transformed at will.

Danny and Tanya just stared at each other before they introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"Hi I'm Tanya Frost." Tanya said. "I'm guessing you are my new bodyguard."

"Yeah I am. I guess that means I'm going to spend a lot of time with you." Danny said.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way." Tanya said.

The two then unknowingly then started walking away from the other humans and Ghosts.

The three teens that were left behind all then sighed. Sam's sigh was one that was slightly irritated, Tucker's sigh was one that was disappointed and Jazz's one seemed to say 'this will get interesting'.

They all then followed after Danny and Tanya.

When they caught up Danny finally remembered to introduce Sam, Tucker and Jazz to Tanya.

They then spent the rest of the afternoon together but it was Danny and Tanya talking and in the evening they all went back to the castle for dinner.

They all walked into the Dining hall and noticed the King and Queen waiting for them.

"Now Tanya I know I said I'd give you a weak to decide whether you want a body guard or not but I have to ask you tonight. So have you made up your mind?" King Congelo asked.

"How long will Danny and his friends stay here?" Tanya asked.

"3 months." Queen Amanda said.

"Then I would be honoured to have Sire Danny, Sir Tucker, Lady Sam and Lady Jazz protect me." Tanya said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is the first chapter of the CA15 Danny Phantom Romance and Adventure Fanfic. Oh yeah guys CA15 says follow him on Twitter so that you can get updates on stories know which stories he is posting next and all that stuff so Follow CA15 CyberActors15 and he will try to follow you back.**

**Dani: So Danny and Tanya are going to eventually date I can't wait for that to happen. So what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


End file.
